His Shirt
by Duprice
Summary: On a crisp fall day, you're relaxing on the couch with the soft breeze rolling in through the windows. The winds blowing over the pages of your magazine, which is putting a strain on your ability to read this article, and the chilled air ruffles through the messy strands of hair falling out of your bun. Warning: Detailed Sexual Content. Don't Like, Don't read. Lee Pace/Reader


On a crisp fall day, you're relaxing on the couch with the soft breeze rolling in through the windows. The winds blowing over the pages of your magazine, which is putting a strain on your ability to read this article, and the chilled air ruffles through the messy strands of hair falling out of your bun. "Hey babe, you seen my button down?" Lee calls out from the bedroom, rummaging through the laundry. You look down and smile absent-mindedly, realizing that you're actually wearing it. You'd forgotten you stole it from his drawer after you took a shower this morning, right up until now when he asked about it. In your defense, it was just the closest thing to you. Still, you play innocent for the fun of it. "Nope, haven't seen it." You flip back the page that the wind turned again, kicking your feet in the air as you lay on your stomach, watching Lee come in the room from the corner of your eye. "Hey!" he shouts, bursting into cheeky laughter when he sees your attire on the couch. "You little liar, you're wearing it." You turn back and smirk at him, acting as coy as can be. "Oh? Gee, I guess I didn't notice." you shrug him off and go back to your magazine, but before you can read it he grabs it out from underneath of you and tosses it aside. "Hey, I was reading that!" you guffaw, pretending to be offended by his actions. "Not anymore," he chuckles, standing above you beside the couch. "Now, little lady, my shirt." he states, getting back to business. "Well, looks like you'll have to find something else to wear today." you state matter-of-factly, grinning like the Cheshire cat. You turn over and he reaches out for your arms, pulling your back off the couch so you're now sitting. "Actually," he whispers seductively, slowly staring to undo the shirt. "I was thinking that I would just take this back." One by one he pops off the buttons, opening his shirt further to expose your bare chest to him. He hovers above you admiring your body and slowly slides his hand beneath the material, caressing your breast with a smooth hand. You let out a moan as he gently kneads your skin, sliding his fingers against your nipple. He works his other hand inside the shirt, using it to trace the shape of your curves. "Your hands are so warm." you coo, closing your eyes and enjoying the touch. He lurches forward and peppers your neck with gentle kisses, swarming your skin with his hot breath. You love the smell of his cologne, the way his musk surrounds your senses. You roam your fingers through his hair, moaning his name into his ear. His hands are working on your panties now, hooking underneath the fabric then dragging them down your legs. Once he tosses them aside you move off of the couch, then push him onto his back on the floor beside the couch. Your naked figure is hardly cloaked by the loose button-down that engulfs your smaller frame, and it's the only form of clothing you're wearing right now. Most of the undressing process was already done on his end when he wasn't wearing a shirt, since he was on the prowl for his favorite one, and you're already halfway done getting his jeans off. He lifts his hips to help you get his pants and briefs off and you toss them aside, straddling his hips again. You stop to admire the size of his hard cock presenting itself to you and glide your fingers alongside of it, making him groan and throw his head back. "Fuck, I love that." he bucks up to get more friction from your hands, but you push his hips back down playfully, teasing him a little more. You slide your fingertips up and down the base, swirling them around the tip. You feel him twitch beneath your fingers, a sign that he's more than ready, but you keep up with the torture despite how he begs. "No more, babe, please. I need it." he huffs, finally shooting you his best puppy dog eyes to get what he wants, which always works. You bite your lip and wrap your hand around him, then prop yourself up above him to slowly work his dick inside of you. There's a mutual moan once he's fully filled you and you need to take a minute to adjust to his size, clenching your eyes tight. "Hey," he whispers sweetly, cupping your cheek. "Look at me." they flutter back open and you lock eyes with him, staring deep into them as you take a steady breath and begin to move.

He reaches out to take your hand and squeezes it, holding it tight as you ride him with any bit of strength you can find in your body. You start slow and steady, but as the desire for more begins to burn in your chest, the harder and faster you start to roll your hips. He watches the material of his shirt fall open further with each move you make, tracing the curves of your body with his eyes whenever they're exposed. He uses his free hand to slide it along your stomach then grabs onto your hip, helping you rock your hips against him. "Oh, Lee." you moan, throwing your head back to call out his name into the warm air. Despite the wind blowing through the open window, it does nothing to cool the sudden hot temperature change. He digs his fingers deeper into your waist, jerking his hips forward to thrust against you. "Fuck, you feel so good." he hisses beneath clenched teeth, watching his glistening cock disappear inside of you with each thrust. You claw your nails down his chest and begin to chant his name, knowing you're getting closer and closer. You lay down against him and push your ass down, grinding against him and milking his cock for everything he has. He tangles his hands in your hair and whispers your name in your ear, groaning at how good your soft lips feel nibbling at his neck and jaw. "Lee, please." you whine, desperate to let that tight-knit ball building in the pit of your stomach unravel. He reaches underneath you and begins to massage your clit in sync with the way you're working your hips, bringing you closer to the edge. Just like clockwork at the extra sensation, your walls clench tight around him and you cry out his name as you shudder through your orgasm. Lee gives a few more final thrusts before he spills out inside of you, holding you tight to calm your shaking body against his. You give it a few minutes of silence to catch your breath and listen to his heartbeat calm down into a softer melody, his chest rising and falling beneath your head. "You are incredible, babe." he croons into your ear sweetly, grinning when he feels your own smile against his skin. He rubs your back tenderly and kisses your shoulder down your collarbone. You lean back so you're straddling him again and begin swiping back the strands of hair that have fallen out of your messy bun. Lee just smiles and watches you, then takes your hands from your hair and guides them away. "Don't, babe. It looks sexy like that." he notes the disheveled hair. He's always one for the 'just had sex' look, with that messy 'do. "I guess I should give you this back." You allude to his stolen shirt still draping off your small figure. Lee beams adoringly and pulls the open shirt together, buttoning it halfway up, but leaving just enough for him to still have a peak at your chest. "On second thought, babe, it looks better on you."


End file.
